My Prince Will Come Well, I sure hope so
by shiana2000
Summary: What will happen when Foster kid: Veronica Wilkins AKA Ronni meets the King of Pop's very own Prince Jackson? Barely exchanging glances, the moment they saw eachother will be a life changing one.
1. The Beginning

**Prologue **

**I hid in the corner of my bedroom as I listened to the desperate screams from my mother. Tears streaming down my face. It was like this everyday. I just wish it would end, that I would just die and let all the sadness go away. I couldn't help my poor mother, she fought for my life while I sat and hid. This is all my fault. I'm the reason my mother is going to die. **

**As I sat there, the screaming stopped. The only thing I saw was blue lights flashing and everything was a blur through my tearful eyes. I didn't dare move. Fear and anxiety filled my body. Sirens rang and people in uniforms tore through the house. What was going on? Without warning, one of the men burst into my room, fearful, I stay in my hiding place. The man spotted me and beckoned me to come out and reached out his hand. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand to take his. **

"**Hi, are you okay, sweetie?" the man said. I just stared at him blankly, not know what to say. I finally spoke up.**

"**Yes sir." I stated bluntly. The man looked at my tearstained face and sighed in relief. But, what happened to my mother? **

"**Mister, where's my mommy?" I asked. The man looked at my father with disgust and turned to me.**

"**Sweetie, your mommy is in heaven and she's watching you right now." he said. I just stared at him in disbelief. Then, I lost it, I broke down in tears. My mother was gone and it was all my fault. **

**Chapter 1**

Here it goes again. I was off to another family, in god knows where, California. I was packing my stuff, you know something any unwanted foster kid was to do. After I was finished, I looked in the mirror. Only to see a 12 year old girl staring back at me. The girl had long curly, black hair. Her eyes were a thoughtful deep gray. I was supposed to be packing, but I was lost in thought. I sat on my bed. My new family was the Jurangos. They told me that the family consisted of five members, a mom, a dad, a teenager, and twins. Oh joy…

"Ronni! Your rides here!" my original foster mom called. Abruptly halted in my thoughts, I sighed and rushed out the door. In the living room, I saw a man who I suspected to be the father. He was kind of old, his light brown slowly fading to gray. He had wrinkles on his forehead and seemed to be unbelievably tired. Barely acknowledging my presence, he gets up.

"come on…"He said as he beckoned me to follow. Unsure, I decide to follow him. He takes us to a run down SUV, and we drive off.

"ok, Veronica, my name is Martin. Why don't you tell me something about yourself." He said "Well, um, you can call me Ronni. My favorite color is lime green, and I like to sing." I stated. He looked uninterested.

"That's um very interesting Ver- Ronni.." he said "Can I hear about your family?" I asked. "Well, my wife's name is Emma, I have a son named Jason, and I have twin sons named Cody and Devin." He said with an obvious satisfaction in voice. I sighed. The rest of the ride had an awkward silence.

We finally arrived at a large two story house that was very pretty and had a neat and rich aura. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags.

"Your house is really nice." I commented. I could see a smirk rise on his face. "I know." he said.

I was annoyed by his smugness. I grabbed my bags and he showed me around. The house was beautiful, it had over a hundred rooms. He finally let me meet my new family. His wife Emma had light blonde hair that was turning a bit gray, she was still very pretty and her face still showed youth. His oldest son of fifteen years, Jason, had fake black hair and dressed in pretty depressing clothing. The two twins, age 8, Devin and Cody, I can't tell which is which. They had blond hair and looked exactly the same.

"You can call me Ronni." I said again. They didn't seem to care. This was going to be fun…

Prince POV:

Dad was at work, preparing for his This is it tour. So me, Paris, and Blanket had nothing to do. I mean we could ride rides, and play games, but we've done that so many times before. We just wanted to do something with Dad.

"I'm so bored…" I said. We were plopped on the couch in front of a T.V. Paris and Blanket nodded. I got up to look out the window. I saw that house that sat a couple miles down the road. I bet they have something to do.

"You kids want to go for a walk?" Grace, our nanny, asked us. Because we were so bored, we just nodded and got up. It was a nice day, and it gave us something to do.

"Gracie, who lives in that house over there?" Paris asked pointing at the house I saw earlier. Gracie looked at the house.

"I'm not sure, I didn't even know you had neighbors. We should visit them. Put your masks on please." Gracie told us and we did as we were told. I didn't really mind my face covered up but it sometimes got on my nerves. When we arrived, we saw a girl about my age and an old man getting ready to walk inside.

"Sir! We are your neighbors and we thought it would be good to get to know you." Grace told the man. The girl with black hair turned around then looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, we're kind of busy today. Maybe some other time." The man said. Just as they went to walk inside, the girl turned her head to look curiously at our masks. Then she disappeared inside the house.

"Oh well guys, maybe some other time…" Grace said. I took one last look at that house and we walked on.

"That girl seemed upset about something." I thought aloud. They all turned to me. "I guess so…" Paris said. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about that girl, even after I got home, her eyes kind of told a sad story. In the moment we exchanged glances, I could feel the pain she's felt. Of course It can't be anything of importance so I shook it off. I'll probably never see her again anyway. Just then my dad walked in.

"Hey everyone, did you have fun today?" He asked. We all shook our heads.

"Not exactly what you would call fun…but we did find out that we have…"I said. "Neighbors!" Paris finished for me.

"Neighbors…?" Dad asked and looked at Grace. Grace gestured him to talk in another room. Me, Paris, and Blanket continued to watch T.V.

Ronni POV:

They had some, umm, interesting masks. But they're features were oddly familiar. Whatever, it probably was none of my concern. After meeting my "wonderful" family, I started to work on my new room. My room was super small and it was definitely aging quickly. After several hours, I had atleast enough butt space and was bored. Reluctantly, I left my room to wander the house. After thirty minutes, I finally spotted one of the twins. Cody or Devin? I have no idea.

"Hello. umm, Devin?" I asked him. He looked at me, clearly amused.

"Haha, you talk funny!" He said pointing out my British accent. "I'm not Devin! I'm Cody!" Well, ok then. Unsure of what to say, to my relief, Emma had just walked in.

"Oh, Vicky, could you go get me some tea dear?" She told me. I was annoyed and as stupid as this might be, I ran my mouth. In a mocking tone I said.

"Oh, Emma, you can get it yourself! By the way my names Ronni!" She looked aghast at my backtalk. She scolded me and ordered me up to my room. This was going to be miserable!

Prince POV:

Dad was home and we just watched five hours worth of random movies. We ate pizza and ice cream and we had a blast! Dad always made the day awesome! While watching one the movies, my mind drifted. I hoped that girl was having fun too. I couldn't believe I actually cared about that girl. Stop it! You'll never see her again anyway!

"I'm so full..." I said groggily. Dad was carrying Blanket up to put him to bed and I woke Paris up and we walked upstairs.

"Hows the tour going Daddy?" Paris asked. Dad's eyes sparkled.

"It's going to be absolutely amazing!" He answered.

"Can we come to your rehearsal tomorrow?" I asked enthusiastically. He shook his head no.

"I want it to be a surprise!" He told us. We hugged and kissed Dad goodnight and we went off to bed. I have the best life ever. Then I drifted off into a pleasant slumber.


	2. Hey! You're Mask Boy!

**Chapter Two**

Ronni POV:

A couple weeks past and my life with the Jurangos didn't get any better. I know I shouldn't complain but this family just drove me insane! The only time I could escape from that family was when I slept. I dreamed of those kids with their masks and it always ended with me waking up in a good mood. I don't understand why I feel this way. But it's probably nothing. Reluctantly, I walked out of my room.

"Oh Veronica! Can you please make your brothers stop fighting! I have to work!" Martin begged.

"They are not my brothers…"I muttered under my breath. To save myself from another episode, I pushed the twins apart. After twenty minutes of holding them off each other, they finally gave up and I continued to wander aimlessly around the house. The house was the only nice thing about this family. Other than that, they were snobby, annoying, and slightly stupid! I can't wait till I get moved again! I went back to my house and began painting a new piece. This piece was a collage of colorful masks. If I do say so myself it is fantastic!

"VERONICA!!!" the wicked witch of the west yelled. Well, my foster mom anyway. I rushed downstairs.

"What?!" I said rudely. Again Emma flipped out on me for "back talking".

"You will respect me in this household, stupid little girl!" she screamed at me. What did she call me! I was many things but not a stupid little girl!

"Go to-to someplace where you'll burn and suffer forever!" I screamed back. But I wasn't quite finished yet. "You're a selfish poser, with your fake blonde hair, your plastic face and your fake boobs! Next time you want some tea why don't you get off your fat plastic butt and get it yourself!" ok now I'm done. She got out her phone and dialed my social workers phone number. She went into another room and I went upstairs to start packing. I've never been so happy to move!

Prince POV:

I was in my room listening to my dad's dangerous album. I wasn't doing anything but doodling in my notebook. I wonder what that girl is doing? Why do I keep thinking of her? I need a psychiatrist or something. I looked out the window to see a car pulling into the drive way of our "neighbors". Just then Dad walked in.

"Hey sport, you finish your homework?" He asked. Whoops…

"um…yup, sure did!" I tried to sound convincing but I could tell on the look on his face it didn't work.

"Son, don't lie to me, you need to focus on your school work. You can't go play all the time" He said. I nodded in defeat. I hate school! It's just so frustrating! Ugh!

"Need some help?" he offered. I was amazed that anyone would want to help with homework!

"Yea, help would be good!" I said. Best dad ever! Anyway the next day!

I woke up in my bedroom, and got up to get breakfast. But when I got there, I didn't see Chef Holly, I saw that girl. The same girl who wouldn't leave my thoughts. She was kind of just sitting there looking up at one of our maids, Brenda. I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Brenda and my dad talking about the girl.

"Good morning, son!" Dad greeted me. I smiled.

"Morning!" I said back. I glanced back at the girl. Does she remember me?

"oh Prince, this is Ronni Wilkins. She's Ms. Brenda new adopted daughter." Dad told me. Ronni waved at me and I waved back. That's weird, she's not freaking out at the sight of my dad. Most people do.

"I think I know you from somewhere. Beside television and the internet and everything with electricity." She said smiling. She had an British accent.

"Oh, you used to be our neighbor when you lived down the street." I said. Her eyes were wide.

"You're the kid with the mask!" She said. I'm surprised she remembered. This was a shock.

Ronni POV:

Wow…this is….really…COOL! I should've known they were Michael Jackson's kids! Goodness, I feel stupid! All of a sudden, umm what's her name…oh yea, Brenda got up and led me to my new room.

"I'm glad you made friends with Mr. Prince. Your first day here and your already popular." Brenda said sweetly. I chuckled.

"I've never been, um, popular. I'm pretty sure, I never will be." I said sweetly. Brenda seemed nice so I didn't want to ruin it until she got on my nerves. I finally took notice to my new place. Brenda lived on the Never land Ranch so she got her own private cottage with two bedrooms. It was really nice too. My room had a neat bed and an cherry oak dresser and desk. I also noticed the gift sitting on the bed as well. It was wrapped in a crimson colored wrapping paper with a baby pink bow. I sat on my bed and started to unpack. Surprising me, Brenda helped me unpack. No one's ever done that for me.

"I hope I'll stay here longer than a few weeks." I said with hope and worry. She read my emotions and consoled me.

"Don't worry, I adopted you! You will stay with me forever!" She said cheerfully. I smiled. The biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life! Because Brenda had been so kind. I decided I would help her with work. Not because she said after we'd get ice cream…

"How hard can it be?" I told her. She smiled and we got right to work. We swept and we mopped and we dusted. This is more work than running up ten flights of stairs just to get Emma tea. I think I'm going to like it here!

Prince POV:

Wow…I can't believe the girl that wouldn't leave my thoughts is now living with us.

"Paris, you know that Ms. Brenda adopted that same girl that used to live with our neighbors." I told her. She looked at me confused and then I saw a little light bulb turn on.

"Oh! That girl, what's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Ronni…umm…Wilkins" I said. Paris smiled. We talked about how we were going to invite Ronni to ride rides and play games with us in our background. If she was allowed of course. Finally another kid at this place!

Ronni POV:

Finally after I finished helping Brenda, we went to go see if anyone needed anything before we go. We went upstairs to Michael Jackson's room and knocked on the door. 

"Mr. Jackson, do you need anything before we go?" Brenda asked in professional tone. Mr. Jackson came out of his room.

"Oh I don't need anything, but the kids want to talk to Ms. Ronni here." He said politely. Brenda nods. She takes my hand and leads me to what I suspect is their rooms. 

"Hi Ms. Brenda!" Blanket said walking out of his room. Prince and Paris walked out of their rooms.

"Hi Ronni!" they said in unison. They told me about going to their backyard and riding rides and playing games. I love it here!


	3. Ice Creams, Masks, and Secret Pasts

_**Chapter Three**_

_Ronni POV:_

_This is so incredible! Never in my life have I ever dreamed that I would be living at Never Land Ranch! I never thought I would be adopted by someone actually normal! To top it off, I get to be treated just like Prince, Paris, and Blanket! Wow, I sound so shallow… _

"_You know, Daddy's got a day off. He usually teaches us how to sing and dance. Want to come?" Paris asked me. I nodded. A dance lesson from Michael Jackson! They led me to their practicing room and Michael walked in. _

"_Are you warmed up kids? Oh Ronni, you want to join us?" Michael asked. I nodded. _

"_If th-that's ok with you." I said shyly, still wanting to make a good impression. He smiled._

"_That's perfectly fine with me." He said. I smiled. After a few stretches he started to teach us a few steps. To be honest…I had no idea what I was doing. I was completely lost. Then we started to sing a little…um…yeah, lets just skip that part. _

"_Well, since you guys did awesome today, how about we go get some ice cream?" Michael asked us. Prince shrugged, Paris nodded, and Blanket nodded. I feel like I'm intruding. They all looked at me questionably._

"_I don't want to intrude." I said. They looked confused. _

"_Oh, you're not intruding at all. We're having Brenda come too." Michael reassured me. I smiled shyly. _

"_We're leaving in 15 minutes, you guys get ready." Michael said and he left the room. I hugged all three of them._

"_Thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I am!" I said. All three smiled and we left to get ready. I went down to my cottage and Brenda and I got ready. I wore a plain white t-shirt with a random logo on it and some denim shorts after all it was May. Brenda and I then walked back to the front entrance. _

"_We're riding in this!?" I exclaimed excitedly. I have never been in a Limo before not even for that selling stuff event thing. They all nodded and we all got in. _

"_This is just…unreal!" I said. After we arrived at the ice cream place, which I must say was huge! Michael and Brenda made us put on the colorful masks. Paparazzi was already swarming outside the limo. The chauffeur comes and opens our door and my sight is blurred by flashing cameras. My mask wasn't a strap on so I had to hold it to my face as we got out of the limo. The people were trying to ask Michael a thousand questions at once and cameras flashed constantly. We finally got inside the ice cream shop. I started to take off my mask but Brenda stopped me just before I revealed my face. _

"_Is this a regular thing?" I asked them and they chuckled. _

"_This happens every time." Prince told me. We all ate ice cream happily. I laughed at the people outside with their faces pressed against the windows. It was kind of difficult to hold up my mask while eating my ice cream. I'm just not that coordinated. I looked so retarded that they actually had to get up and get me a strap for my mask. I think my face turned twelve shades of red and from the brain freeze I had maybe blue. Plus I was partially blind from all the freaking camera flashes. _

_Prince POV:_

_I laughed at Ronni's beet red face. Poor girl wasn't used to all the attention. After the redness in her face finally went down she continued to eat her ice cream. Her long black curly hair covering her face. She clutched her head in total frustration… _

"_What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up clutching her head._

"_Brain Freeze!" She said. I started laughing and she gave me a look. She will probably see dad's new tour with us. After we finished our ice cream we went through the crowd of people and went home. For the rest of the night all six of us just hung out and talked for a while. We talked and we joked, me and Ronni immediately became the best of friends. After a couple days we were really close. Sunday afternoon, we were walking around in our backyard._

"_Your life is just so much fun!" She said. I chuckled, I never noticed how much I took advantage of the things I had. I know I shouldn't ask this but this but the curiosity is eating me alive._

"_What was your parents like?" I asked. Then I saw sudden pain in her eyes. She sighed and looked at her feet. I started to apologize but she started to answer._

"_I haven't seen my parents since I was four…" She told me. "Every time I saw my mother, I always saw warmth and love in her eyes. She'd always try her best to try and feed me. She gave birth to me when she was just seventeen. She loved me and I loved her but my father…" her voice trailed off. Tears were welling in her eyes._

"_Ronni, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said trying to console her. She wiped off her tears and smiled. _

"_Don't worry! I'm fine!" her smile faded "my father, was not the best man…you see, he beat my mother and sometimes me. And…uh…he…um…m-murdered my m-mother." tears slowly dripped from her eyes. Without thinking, I hugged her. Her tears stopped. She pulled away and smiled._

"_Thank You!" she said. I smiled. Too bad the next day we have school. Ronni just enlisted in our private school and it was going to be fun._


	4. Moonwalking in Heaven

**Chapter Four**

Ronni POV:

To make it short, we went to school the very next day…yeah I know, boring right? Well, yes it was boring but I did meet some pretty cool people at school. Their names are Victoria Daas, or Tori, and Jessica Sans, or Jessi. They are super smart and pretty loud mouthed but they're still awesome. After that everything went on slowly from there. Until two months after…

Everything went downhill…

Prince POV:

There we were…in the hospital waiting room with paparazzi swarming outside. Blanket, Paris, Ronni, and I were scared out of our minds. My father was believed to be dying or worse…dead. We were sobbing in the waiting room while we were surrounded by bodyguards. The doctor came out of the ER and asked us to follow him, but of course our entire family kept repeated asking us if we were okay with it and we repeated saying yes over and over again. We followed the doctor leaving Ronni behind. Then I couldn't believe what we saw. My father was lying dead in a hospital bed and Paris burst into tears. I hugged my sister and my brother. This is the worst day of my life.

Ronni POV:

This is absolutely terrible! I hope they're okay! I hope Michael's okay! Oh dear god, I sound like a neurotic maniac. I'm so overwhelmed with fear and worry, I can't think straight! The three came out of the hospital room, they were sobbing.

I knew what had happened but I didn't want to believe it. Tears began to drip slowly onto the floor. There was a huge discussion about where Prince, Paris, and Blanket would go. Police were investigating Neverland Ranch and they brought them Michael's Will. It said that Michael wanted Prince, Paris, and Blanket to stay with their grandmother. With Michael's passing on, Brenda wanted to help as much as possible, so we all went to Katherine Jackson's house and we were sent to the guest rooms while they discussed something.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Prince said and stormed out of the room. I wiped my tears to get up and apologize. I grabbed Prince's arm.

"Prince, I'm sorry…" I said sincerely. Prince looked down and just shook me off. He continued walking down the hall. I went back into the room with Blanket and Paris and we shared tears. For the next couple of days, the Jackson Trio were pretty cut off from everyone else in the household. It had also been decided that they will host the Michael Jackson Memorial at the Sears Center. Brenda and I were invited to the memorial and we wanted to support the Jackson family as much as we can. Since everything was very distraught and depressing, I'm going to skip to the memorial.

Brenda and I sat in the second row and we watched all the singers honor Michael and it was absolutely beautiful. Michael was lying in a golden casket in the center of the stage, it was surrounded by roses of red and white. I was marveling the beauty when everyone was called on stage to sing _We are the World. _During the song, I started to think. Brenda doesn't have a job anymore, so we would have to move. Would I ever see the trio again? Before I knew it the song ended and we all took a seat. Finally Paris took her turn on stage to say her goodbye to her father. She said her speech that brought millions to tears. Even me.

Prince POV:

How did this happen? First my father dies, now Ronni is moving away! How could my life go from great to terrible so quickly? We just finished packing her things. There was an awkward silence in the room. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it quickly. I sighed. 

"Where are you moving to?" I asked awkwardly. She looked up. 

"Oh, some place in New York, I think…" she answered just as awkward. She sighed. She takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me. 

"I-its my phone number, so we can still talk to each other." she said. I nodded. I smiled nervously. She hugged me. 

"I'm sorry about your dad." she said. There it goes again, something that reminded me about dad. I shrugged it off. 

"Bye Prince!" she said as she walked out the door, she looked back and she was gone.


	5. Unforgettable Reunion

**Chapter 5**

**Ronni POV:**

**Its been 5 years since I've lived with the king of pop and his kids. I have kept in touch with Prince, Paris, and Blanket through phone and letters. I now live in New York City in an apartment with my mom, Brenda. It may have been a long time, but I haven't forgotten my time with the Jackson's. Now I was headed to a party, but the only route was through the bad part of the city. I walked down the sidewalk and there they were, as expected. The bunch of teddy boys that never leave innocent women alone. Boy, was I brave for walking these streets alone with this outfit. Here we go.**

**Prince POV:**

**Why was I in New York? They told me I would get lost but of course, me and my big head just wont listen. I was in some bad neighborhood that was decked out with graffiti. Well, I was finally allowed some freedom, might as well enjoy it. I walked down the street to see a bunch of guys, who looked like they were harassing women. I walked over to see what was going on.**

"**Haha! Look at this fool right here. He thinks he can hang with us." some guy who was missing a tooth joked. They all laughed. "Just head on home son, you got no talent to be hangin' with us." What were they talking about? What kind of talent? **

"**You don't know about women, you don't have that kind of knowledge." He told me, then his head turned to another woman walking down the street. The guys whistled and cheered. But I was mad, who was this guy to say that I can get a girl. I went up to the beautiful girl. **

**Ronni POV:**

**I just had to go to the party didn't I? Boy, am I stupid. Oh joy, one of the guys is coming towards me. He stopped in front of me, um dude get out of my way…I just walked around him. Then one of the other guys said something completely idiotic. I don't know but there was something about this boy that seemed familiar. You know what's strange? The boy followed me! Has he any idea how creepy that is? Oy, this was going to take a while. Maybe if I just keep walking and ignore him, he might go away. **

"**Hey!" I hear the boy yell from behind me. I stopped and turn around. Ronni! What did I tell me? I told me to just walk on. Why am me so stupid. Oh great now I said like a freaking retard. The boy walked over to me. He walked around me and sort of scanned my appearance. I rolled my eyes and walked on. Do I know this guy? Again the guy followed me again!**

"**Can I help you?" I told him. He chuckled. What did I say? "Well?" I said. He thought for a moment. **

"**What's your name?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows. Why was I talking to this stalker? Oh, that's right, Me am stupid! I got to stop doing that. **

"**Is that some of your business?" I ask him. He was a little taken back at this response and smirked. I rolled my eyes once again and walked away. He followed, oh my goodness, what is possessing this boy to freaking stalk me!? **

**Prince POV: **

**Girl's got a mouth on her. I followed her and she was annoyed. God, this was funny. It was just like that "I'm not touching you" thing you do to annoy your sister. The girl walked to this club where another group girls were waiting for her.**

"**Help me! This guy has been trying to make a move" She told them. They burst out laughing. I chuckled. One of the girls came up to me.**

"**Look Boy, you better leave my friend alone!" She said. I brushed it off. The girl I'd been following crossed her arms and looked incredibly irritated. I walked up to the girl and I could see her face a little better in the light. **

**Ronni POV:**

"**Ronni?!" he exclaimed. How did he know me? Then I got a better look at his face. Oh my god. PRINCE!**

"**Prince?!" I replied back just as shocked. Oh, I'm never going to let him forget this. I smirked in victory. He gulped, obviously embarrassed, I'll save the comments for a later time.**

**Prince POV:**

**I cant believe its Ronni! Of course, she's never going to let this go and is going to use this as blackmail in the future. I'm still happy to see her. **

" **I-I can't believe it's you!" I said trying to ignore the subject. She giggled, you know I never noticed how cute her laugh was. **

"**Don't try and change the subject, Prince…boy you are in for it." She said. This is the start of something new. (no hsm pun intended)**


	6. Confusion

**Chapter Six**

**Prince POV:**

**This is embarrassing and amazing at the same time. One, she's never going to let me forget this and two, I haven't seen Ronni in a long time. I can just feel my face reddening, I smiled at her. She smiled a cute grin. Whoa, did I just say that? **

"**Oh! Prince, this is Emily and Keyna, but I call her Kiwi! Kiwi, Emily this is Prince Jackson!" She said. The one called Keyna was dark-skinned and black hair that ran down her back and she was very attractive, Emily has sort of a punk look, she has flaming red hair, and she wore all black leather. **

"**I wonder what Tori is doing. Have you talked to her since I left?" Ronni asked. I shook my head no. She looked rather disappointed. **

"**So, umm…Prince, you…wanna come…? To the umm…party" Keyna said awkwardly. Ronni's eyes were practically begging me to come. **

"**Sure, if its okay with you guys." I replied a little too quickly. Emily smirked. I got to say, that's the first time I've seen her show any emotion. Ronni beamed.**

**Ronni POV:**

**Woo-hoo! Prince is coming to the party. A little over excited there, sorry. I grabbed Prince's hand and a wave of electricity spread through my body, whoa. I shrugged it off and led him into the club. Music was blaring and it was crowded with dancing people. We sat down on a couch in a corner.**

"**Where's Paris and Blanket?" I asked. **

"**There still in California" Prince said. I nodded. After a while of simple chatter I noticed that I seemed unusually nervous and fidgety. Prince didn't seem to notice so that was good. **

"**Sorry, about before…"He said, his face turning ten shades of red. I chuckled. **

"**It's fine! I'm only going to hold it over you for the rest of your life." I said bluntly cheerful. Then, he started to look at me warmly, a little too warmly. I looked down at the floor. He started to lean in and his eyes closed. In a panic, I said "I'm thirsty" and I stood up. "Be right back." I walked over to the bartender. **

**I sighed. "Can I have some pepsi or something?" I asked him. The bartender got me the drink. **

**Prince POV:**

**I sighed. I think I messed up… What came over me? Gahh stupid teenage hormones! Well, in my defense she is very beautiful, yes that's true but she's just your friend. What do I do? I'll just tell her I have to go…if I knew where I was…**

"**Ronni! I have to get to my hotel, and I don't know where I am…"I told her. She looked at me suspiciously and nodded.**

"**I'll help you, what's your hotel?" She said still unconvinced. **

"**The, uh, Hampton." I said. She nodded and we took a taxi to my hotel. Ronni looked at me.**

"**How long will you be staying in New York?" She asked. I thought for a while. **

"**Umm…maybe 3 weeks." I told her. I didn't mean to do this but I grabbed her at the waist and I pressed my lips against hers gently. All the noises around were mute and I could hear nothing but her steady heart beat. I was pulled out of my bliss when she yanked away. **

"**Bye, Prince!" She exclaimed and she got back into the taxi. They drove away and they disappeared into the crowd of cars. **

**I chuckled to myself and I walked into my hotel room.**


End file.
